La merveilleuse histoire du gars virile
by top cerise et coccinellealbinos
Summary: Quand on se saoule, le plus dure reste d'apprendre ce qu'on a fait... Et dans le cas des Serpentard, c'est souvent pire!
1. Comment tout a commencé

**_Hé hé! Une p'tite fic à deux!_**

**_C'est Coccinellealbinos qui a écrit les chapitre impairs et Topcerise qui a fait ceux pairs..._**

**_Bon, pas grand chose à dire d'autre, les persos sont pas à nous sauf ceux de notre invention et on attend vos reviews!!!_**

**Chapitre un – Comment tout a commencé…**

Ce matin-là, on pouvait voir par les fenêtres givrées du château un ciel entièrement recouvert de nuages épais. Si les élèves s'étaient risqués à l'extérieur, ils auraient vu à quel point le temps y était froid et venteux, mais ils n'en auraient sans doute pas été surpris, le temps étant malheureusement le même depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

La plupart des élèves profitaient de leur dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée ou bien les devoirs qu'ils avaient négligés durant le début de la semaine. Dans le cas des Gryffondor, toute l'équipe de Quiddich s'était réunie très tôt malgré le froid qui leur glaçait les sangs pour un entraînement « surprise ». Ils en avaient besoin, car ils s'étaient fait battre la veille par les Serpentard – à la marque écrasante de 190 à 30.

Les Serpentard, eux, avaient passé la nuit entière à fêter leur victoire. Le professeur Rogue était si heureux de la défaite des Gryffondor qu'il avait amené de la bièraubeurre de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait du prendre tout le stock, car chacun avait pu en boire à volonté.

Ce matin-là, donc, un jeune étudiant pas très rapide du cabochon se réveilla dans son dortoir avec un mal de tête atroce. Cet étudiant s'appelait Grégory Goyle. Goyle se leva, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Il prit aussi deux comprimés contre le mal de tête et descendit à la salle commune. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, et, malgré tous ses efforts, l'origine du mal de tête lui restait définitivement inconnue.

En arrivant en bas, il vit Drago Malfoy, un de ses amis du même âge, assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

– Ça va, Goyle? Demanda Drago en le voyant approcher. Tu as l'air fatigué, ce matin.

– Non, ça ne va pas vraiment…répondit celui-ci. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait hier?

– Moi? répondit Drago. Je suis allé au match de Quiddich, bien entendu. J'ai écrasé Potter!!

– Oui, mais ensuite?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça? Demanda Drago de son habituel ton sec.

– Simple curiosité, répondit Goyle.

– Rogue avait acheté de la bièraubeurre alors je suis venu célébrer la victoire avec vous, je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser.

– Oui, ça je m'en souviens, mais après?

– Ha ha! Je te tiens! Tu as tout oublié, hein? T'aurais pas du prendre tant d'alcool, tu le sais bien.

– Mais, enfin… Je n'ai bu que de la bièraubeurre. Il n'y a presque pas d'alcool là dedans, répliqua Goyle.

– Quand elle est normale, non. Mais…

– De quoi tu parles? Demanda Goyle en le regardant avec un regard accusateur.

– Hier, je m'ennuyais ferme, tu vois. J'avais écrasé Potter et sa bande de copains et toutes les filles n'en avaient que pour Rogue qui leur avait offert à boire. Personne ne rendait hommage à leur bel attrapeur. Alors j'ai décidé de m'amuser autrement. À la manière des Serpentard. À la manière des Malfoy. Au dépend des autres.

J'ai jeté un sort à la bièraubeurre afin qu'elle devienne plus alcoolisée, mais sans en changer le goût. Je pensais qu'une jolie fille en boirait et qu'on pourrait monter tous les deux pour que je puisse lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas que les balais que je monte bien…

– De quoi tu veux parler?

– Oubli ça, Goyle. Je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre les secrets de la vie, répondit Drago avec un léger rire. Tout ça pour dire que tu en as bu une quantité impressionnante sans que je le sache. Plus tard dans la soirée, tu es parti dans les dortoirs avec à ton bras la…hum… « belle » Milicent Bullstrode. On entendait vos cris depuis la salle commune!

– C'est vrai, ça? Demanda Goyle d'un ton surprit.

– Bien sûr que non. Quelle fille aurait pu accepter de monter avec toi? Seule les condamnées à mort oseraient s'y risquer. Mais pour ce qui est de la bière, tout est vrai… et tu vois le résultat!! Mon sort est un grand succès.

Goyle se leva. Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi l'insulte lancée (pas très subtilement, d'ailleurs…) par Drago.

– Heu… Drago?

– Oui? Répondit-il.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait des choses stupides hier? Je veux dire… à cause de l'alcool?

– De ce que j'ai vu, pas plus stupides qu'à l'habitude. Mais j'ai quitté la fête très tôt, croyant que mon sort n'avait pas fonctionné. On dirait bien que j'ai eu tord!

– Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais avec qui j'étais quand tu es parti? Demanda Goyle.

– La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu parlais avec Zabbiny. Il voulait t'offrir à boire, probablement, et tu as sûrement accepté, d'après ce que je vois!… Je dois partir, à plus tard, Goyle.

– Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard, Malfoy.

Goyle se dirigea vers le dortoir. À son réveil, son ami dormait encore, mais il devait être levé à présent.

Effectivement, il n'était plus dans son lit. Toutefois, il n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune. Il avait dû passer derrière lui alors qu'il discutait avec Malfoy.

Voyant cela, le serpentard décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Après tout, Zabbiny y étaient sûrement.


	2. Trip à trois

Topcerise vous salut :

Enfin! Voilà la suite de notre histoire. Ça nous fait un énorme plaisir de répondre a un nombre incalculable de review.Ca nous prend du temps mais , cela prouve que vous nous aimez…merci coccinelle qui chuchote dans mon oreille Quoi? Seulement 2 review? Seulement 2? Aucune qui nous insulte? 2 malheureuse review? Vous voulez avoir la suite ou quoi? Snif snif on vous aime pareil mais écrivez-nous..

Chapitre deux – tripe à 3

Les rayons du soleil du début de matinée entraient par les hautes fenêtres étroites de la grande salle. Blaise avait beau être assis dans cette pièce tous les matins pour déjeuner, à chaque fois ça l'éblouissait.

Après un moment, il aperçut Goyle. Il se tenait là, devant lui.

Zabini fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux, se leva et s'éloigna vivement vers une autre chaise de la table des serpentard, comme s'il cherchait un refuge. Puis, il pivota brusquement et déclara sur un ton sec :

– Mon _cher_ Goyle, je ne croyais pas que tu oserais me regarder en face! Tu me déçois… Je crois que tu as du plaisir à me ridiculiser.

Goyle haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en ai aucun plaisir, je peux t'en assurer. Je ne me souviens même plus de ma soirée!

– Et tu crois que tu me fais pitié?! Non, Goyle… le fait que tu aie absorbé autant d'alcool que le pourcentage d'eau dans le corps humain n'excuse en rien ta conduite d'hier!

– Blaise! Tu dois me dire ce que j'ai fait… Pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble!

– Tu ferrais mieux de me trouver autre chose mon _cher ami. _Le seul souvenir positif que j'ai avec toi, c'est la fête des 3 ans de Drago .

– Tu vois…

– Je me souviens seulement de toi qui me vole **mon **morceau de gâteau, de moi qui pleure et, finalement, de cette chère Dame Malfoy qui m'en ressert un plus gros.

– _Ah _héhé…

– _Mais… _Je suis un homme de foi et ma grande miséricorde me pousse à t'offrir ce marché : Je te dis ce que tu veux savoir et en échange, tu me donne ton devoir de potion.

– Je ne suis pas doué en potion.

– Goyle! À part pour ta stupidité, tu n'es pas doué pour grand chose! Mais je sais que Malfoy te donne toujours le droit de recopier son devoir.

– Ah…bien sûr…

Blaise Zabini se frotta les mains avec ravissement.

– J'espère que tu es prêt mentalement. Bon, voilà :

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, _dit la voix de Blaise qui avait brusquement changé de ton. _Tu venais juste de finir ta 9eme bouteille…enfin je crois. Moi et ma copine Marietta, on s'embrassait sans déranger personne quand tout a coup, tu es venu t'asseoir entre nous deux._

Goyle, surprit, regarda Blaise et sourit légèrement.

– Et ta copine m'a fait de l'oeil?! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux?!? Questionna amicalement Goyle.

– Non… ma copine a dû goût. Après tout, elle sort avec le mec qui a le plus beau body de l'école.

Non, Pour dire la vérité, elle semblait très ennuyée par ta présence. Je la comprenais car tu m'ennuyais beaucoup aussi, mais malgré cela je t'offris une bierraubeurre, tu as accepté avec joie et empressement. Tu as pris la bouteille de Marietta, au moment où elle était justement en train de la boire. À cet instant, au lieu de la remercier, tu as préféré lui éructer au visage. Elle voulait se déplacer loin de toi mais toi tu avais décidé que tu sortais ton air séducteur. La séduction selon toi : tu t'es assis sur ses genoux et tu lui as proposé cette option : UN TRIP À TROIS!! J'entends encore sa réponse :

**Ton tripe à trois tu peux ben le garder pour toi pis tes deux mains!!**

Ha ha ha ha… Ma petite luciole à toujours eu le sens de la répartie. Après 5 minutes, Marietta manquait déjà de s'endormir. Il faut pourtant avouer que c'est un risque à prendre en te parlant. Bref, elle et moi on est monté dans le dortoir… Quand je suis redescendu une demi-heure plus tard, la fête battait toujours de son plein, et tu semblais parler avec le professeur Rogue.

Voilà, conclu Blaise Zabini, c'est pas mal tout ce que j'ai vu par rapport à toi. Tu peux toujours demander à ce cher professeur Rogue ou même à Crabbe… Vous avez sûrement parlé ensemble puisque c'est ton meilleur ami…

Merci Blaise, à plus tard.

PAS à plus tard… On se voit demain, à la bibliothèque, avec ton devoir de potion…

Et Goyle décida de retourner suivre les pistes de la soirée arroser d'hier.

réponse aux réview ( on peu a peine dire aux mais bon)

Crioleeene : C'est ta review qui nous a fait le plus plaisir je crois… Mais je suis méchante pour l'autre… Si tu a aimé le début de la fic attend un peu mes chapitres sont son les plus euh j'oubliais que coccinelle vas obligatoirement lire ce que j'écris … J'espère que tu vas continuez a lire._Commentaires de cocci!_ _Merci beaucoup pour la review, _Crioleeene_. J'espère que tu aimeras autant (non... plus!) la suite!!!_

Estelwing : Mais je vous connais vous?Non? Merci de t'es beau encouragement!


	3. Tu peux perdre ton fou, mais pas ton air...

_Salut! Ici Coccinellealbinos qui prend les commandes pour un nouveau chapitre!!_

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon que j'ai aucun droit (il n'y a aucune justice...)._

**Chapitre trois – Tu peux perdre ton fou, mais pas ton air fou…**

Goyle était rendu en haut de l'escalier de pierre quand l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor entra dans le château. La porte ouverte montrait que la pluie s'était mise de la partie et que le vent n'avait pas arrêté.

Goyle n'en fit pas de cas et continua son chemin vers les donjons. C'est alors qu'on le héla :

– Hé, Goyle!

Gregory se retourna et vit son interlocuteur… Mais qu'est-ce que Harry voulait bien lui dire?

– Ouais, le balafré, répondit-il avec une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Malefoy.

– T'as passé une belle soirée, hier? Demanda-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– Ouais, pourquoi? J'ai fêté votre défaite avec les autres Serpentard, moi je n'ai pas eu à me mouiller comme ça ce matin!

– Non c'est vrai, toi tu l'as fait hier soir…

Comprenant soudainement que Harry détenait peut-être des informations utiles, Goyle décida de remettre à plus tard sa rencontre avec Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le balaf… Harry? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

– Où vais-je commencer…? J'étais rentré depuis environ une heure, mais la culpabilité pesait encore sur mes épaules, tu vois, parce que j'avais laissé Malfoy attraper le vif d'or avant.

– Peux-tu venir au fait?

– Lavande a bien vu que je ne me sentais pas bien, alors elle est venue me proposer de me consoler… tout seuls, dans l'herbe du parc, malgré le froid et le vent…

Mais en sortant, devine ce que je vois! Le stupide gorille de Malfoy en train de vomir par-dessus la garde du balcon! Alors mon cerveau a fait un rapide calcul. Avec ton poids, tu avais du en boire une quantité pour te saouler…

Je voulais garder cette image dans ma tête, aller vite satisfaire Lavande (et moi-même par la même occasion), puis monter au dortoir pour raconter à Hermione la partie te concernant (et à Ron celle concernant Lavande)…

Mais Lavande (elle est trop bonne) a décidé qu'elle voulait d'abord te reconduire à ton dortoir. Je savais où il était situé, mais j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je lui ai dis que je ne le savais pas pour sortir au plus vite…

« On va l'emmener chez les Griffondor! » Qu'elle me dit. C'est ce qu'on a fait…

– Je suis allé dans votre salle commune?

– Ouais, vieux! Mais elle avait tellement déployé d'efforts pour t'amener que ma belle Lavande était épuisée, tu vois, alors elle a dit de laisser faire nos projets pour la soirée…

Comme tout ça était de ta faute, j'ai décidé que tu devais payer… Et très cher! Je t'ai proposé une partie d'échecs avec gages. Saoul comme tu l'étais, tu n'as pas pu refuser. Je t'ai battu en moins de cinq coups. Tu es trop minable.

– Bon, tu m'as battu, où est le problème?

– J'y viens, j'y viens… J'avais gagné le droit de te donner un gage, tu te souviens? J'ai décidé que ma soirée devait se passer dans le parc et qu'elle s'y passerait!

Toi, moi et tous ceux qui étaient encore éveillés dans la grande salle (et les autres, qui ont été réveillés par la suite) on est parti dehors.

« Je fais quoi, là? » Que tu m'as demandé. « Tu te mets tout nu » que j'ai répondu.

Une fois déshabillé, tu as sauté dans le lac quasiment gelé de novembre et nous on s'est payé un bon fou rire!!!

Quand tu es sorti, tu t'es mis à crier :

– Allez… les filles.. ça vous réchaufferait, vous le savez… Laissez-moi faire… Vous pouvez même vous mettre à plusieurs si vous voulez…

Puis, quand tu as vu que les filles n'avaient pas envie que tu les touches, tu as continué :

– Ok! Ça va! Les garçons, alors?

Tout le monde est parti en riant vers l'école… Mais tu as au moins réussi à nous faire oublier notre défaite.

Je suis entré, mais je t'ai regardé du balcon. Pas parce que je te trouve beau tout nu, mais si tu t'étais évanoui par ma faute, j'aurais été renvoyé de l'école alors… Je t'ai vu te diriger vers les appartements de Rusard, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce que tu y faisais du balcon, je voulais descendre, mais Lavande est venue me chercher en disant que son offre tenait de nouveau, tant que c'était fait à l'intérieur, alors…

C'est tout! Salut, le nudiste!

Goyle se retrouva seul, en haut de l'escalier. Qui allait-il interroger? Rogue ou Rusard?


	4. Une histoire tirée par les cheveux

**

* * *

**

_**Commentaires de coccinellealbinos: Merci pour la review...

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 – **

La voix de rogue, rugissante à souhait, aurait été entendue d'un sourd. Goyle n'était point sourd et, sur le point de quitter la salle de potion, il se retourna. Son regard, froid comme le cristal, croisa celui de rogue mais il y vit une fureur si proche de la folie meurtrière qu'il jugea bon de se la jouer _"cool"._

_La jouer cool :_ pour lui voulait dire s'approcher de rogue comme s'il avait des fourmis dans les culottes sans dire un mot.

- Goyle, dit rogue d'une voix si calme qu'elle semblait louche, j'espère pour vous qu'aucune rumeur ou histoire ne circule depuis hier soir. Surtout aucune à mon sujet…

- M. Rogue que voulez vous dire?

- SILENCE! Vous ne réalisez pas. Je suis le maître des potions… MAITRE! MASTER! Je suis le meilleur pour pouvoir faire souffrir les gens. Je pourrais vous faire des choses bien pires que la mort. Pires qu'un doloris! Alors je pris Merlin pour vous que vous n'ouvriez pas ce qui vous sert de bouche.

- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous? Dit goyle prenant son air de quand il ne comprenait rien (oui il le prenait souvent…)

- Je vous ai vu Gregory! Alors n'essayez pas de m'entortiller!

- J'ai comme… disons simplement qu'il y a un petit moment de m'a soirée d'hier dont je me souviens plus.

- Quel moment?

- En fait les moments dont je me souvienne sont assez rares alors….

- Et bien mon cher enfant, pour une fois, le fait que vous ayez trop bu ne vous coûtera pas de point car cela m'arrange. Mais si la mémoire vous revient un jour hé bien je vous ferrai regretter. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations habituelles…

Goyle voulait connaître l'histoire. Mais les yeux exorbités de Rogue le firent renoncer. Il n'insista pas et se contenta de soupirer et de repartir dans sa quête de la découverte de son passé d'hier soir..

Après une bonne petite collation qui consistait en : Un bol de grau, des toasts au miel d'arsoinnine ( c'est comme un chat qui vole ), des palourdes et des petits gâteaux à la citrouille. Le fait qu'il ne sache à moitié pas ce qu'il avait fait la soirée d'avant lui coupait l'appétit.

C'est au moment ou il mangeait son 3eme bol de nouille qu'il vit un peu plus loin Malfoy Potter qui se battaient, encore, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais les voir, comme cela, un sur l'autre… ça lui ramenait des souvenirs. Juste un souvenir de Rogue et du concierge qui se parlaient. Étrange. Il devait trouver une réponse à ce souvenir très flou.

Mais le concierge était un être très peu sympathique. Tous le savaient. Ce fut à ce moment que Malfoy vint à son secours en disant à son ennemi :

- Mon cher Potter, si tu ne veux pas que ton secret soit…

Goyle se mit à réfléchir très fort, se concentrant sur cette phrase. Si tu ne veux pas que ton secret soit, si tu ne veux pas que ton secret soit, si tu ne veux pas que ton secret soit, AH ! Rogue avait lui avait parlé d'une histoire dont il ne devait pas parler… puis il y avait ce fameux souvenir de rogue et du concierge qui parlaient ensemble… Et s'il prenait une chance? S'il prenait la chance de voir si avec la _supposée _histoire qu'il connaissait. S'il faisait semblant de la connaître, peutêtre qu'il pourrait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. De toute façon y avait-t-il une autre solution?

Goyle se mit donc en route… mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la conciergerie. Mais par un hasard miraculeux, il tomba directement dessus. Mais au lieu de lui crier dessus, le concierge s'excusa et se mis à fixer le sol. Voilà, c'était le temps ou jamais:

- Bonjour monsieur, dit Goyle poliment.

- Bonjour… Euh… Mr Goyle.

- Ouais…c'est moi… Je vous cherchais justement, par rapport à hier.

- Hier? Demanda le concierge.

- Oui… oui… Vous vous souvenez? La nuit là… quand on s'est vu.

- Ouain… Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'aimerais savoir… j'ai quelques lacunes en ce qui a trait à la soirée.

- Comme?

- Et bien avant le truc avec Rogue, répondit le Serpentard.

- Mr Goyle, il me semble qu'hier nous avions été clair… on ne parlait pas de votre consommation d'alcool si vous ne parleriez pas de notre… accident. Qu'est qui vous manque?

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez, ne prenons aucune chance voulez-vous?

Rusard prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer sont récit qui s'annonçait très long.

- Voilà, et bien Rogue était parti à votre recherche depuis qu'il avait remarqué que vous aviez un peu trop bu et il était venu me voir pour savoir si je ne vous avait pas vu. Après un moment, vous êtes arrivé, nu. Le professeur en a avalé de travers. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une rage aussi virulente. Il vous a hurlé dessus pendant… en fait au moins une heure… et puis malgré le fait que vous aviez bu vous avez été plus ou moins rapide sur la détente. Rogue portait un tablier ciré et moi j'avais de nouveau des cheveux et coupé, en plus. Et là, trouver une explication autre que la vérité n'était pas très évident alors on vous a expliqué que Rogue avait toujours rêvé de devenir coiffeur et que moi j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir des cheveux alors nous avons fait un échange de service. Ensuite rogue vous a laissé partir après vous avoir mis en garde… c'est tout..

- Hé bien je vous remercie pour tout…

- J'étais bien obligé, mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle partie vous ne vous rappeliez pas.

- En fait, je me rappelais de rien.

-QUOI?


	5. Parce que les Serpentard ne sont plus le...

**Hé hé! Voici le chapitre tant attendu... par environ 2 personnes... Mais bon, faut pas se décourager! Bonne lecture et une tite review pour nous remonter le moral?

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 – Parce que les Serpentard ne sont plus les seuls à le savoir…**

Goyle revenait lentement vers le château. Rusard lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui et Rogue, mais rien du tout sur ce que LUI, il avait fait. Le repas du midi approchait et il avait de nouveau faim. Il rêvait d'un bon gros steak d'hypogriffe comme sa mère lui en faisait, mais il savait que jamais Dumbledore n'accepterait d'en servir à l'école.

Des morceaux de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire, des bribes de conversation résonnaient parfois dans sa tête sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il marchait en tentant vainement de se rappeler quelque chose, mais c'était trop flou. Puis, tout d'un coup, il vit le visage de Lavande.

– Lavande? Se demanda-t-il en lui-même. LAVANDE!

Il courut jusqu'à l'école presque sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il entra dans la grande salle et la vit, assise à la table des Gryffondor, avec son copain, le balafré.

– Hey… commença-t-il. Bonjour, Brown.

– Hé, toi! répondit Harry juste assez fort pour que les autres Gryffondor se retournent, tu laisse ma blonde, c'est clair?

– T'en fais pas, je te la volerai pas, je veux juste lui parler, Potter.

– Si tu veux la remercier de t'avoir amené à la salle commune, fais-le maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas l'éloigner de moi.

Cette fois, c'est Lavande elle-même qui intervint :

– Comme si j'étais ta propriété! Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Harry, et tu le sais très bien! Je reviens bientôt. Goyle, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, tu as exactement trois minutes de mon temps.

– Merci, Brown.

Tous deux partirent durant une dizaine de minutes. Quand elle revint, Lavande était seule et légèrement dépeignée.

– Lavande, demanda Harryça a été long, très long, et… et regarde-toi, tu… tu es toute dépeignée et… Est-ce qu'il t'a battu?

– Voyons, Harry! C'est peutêtre un Serpentard, mais n'exagérons rien, tout de mêmeÇa a été long parce qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose de CONFIDENTIEL et qu'on est allé dehors, c'est pourquoi aussi je suis dépeignée, c'est simple, non?

– De quoi voulait-il te parler?

– Mon cher Harry, je te ferrai remarquer que quand un mot est en majuscules dans un texte c'est habituellement qu'on a envie de le mettre en évidence… Tu ne sauras pas, c'est CONFIDENTIEL.

De son côté, Goyle réfléchissait, en se rendant à son dortoir. Voilà ce qui s'était passé avec Parvati, la veille :

S'inquiétant pour lui, seul dans le froid glacial et nu, elle était sortie, après avoir fait l'amour avec Harry, pour aller le chercher avant qu'il ne gèle. Elle l'avait surprit à errer, près des appartements de Rusard, sans savoir qu'il venait de les quitter.

Il marchait vers l'école, zigzagant entre les arbres; autant les vrais que ceux qu'il s'imaginait.

Elle l'avait prit par le bras et l'avait amené vers la salle commune des Serpentard, que Harry lui avait montré en rentrant. Heureusement pour elle, on avait laissé la porte du dortoir ouverte pour les fêtards qui avaient trop bu et elle put entrer sans se faire poser de questions. Ni sur elle, ni sur Goyle qui, je vous rappelleétait toujours nu.

Elle monta directement au dortoir des garçons etépuisée, elle s'étendit sur le lit vide de Goyle. Ils étaient seuls, les autres fêtant toujours en bas. Goyle, alors, en profita pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des semaines, voire des années, sauter sur la Gryffondor et en faire son affaire.

Lavande, au début, tenta de la repousser mais comprit vite qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle le laissa faire et ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que Crabbe arrive, presque aussi saoul, et les surprenne. Heureusement pour tous les deux, son état d'ébriété était trop avancé pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir le lendemain.

C'était, en gros, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lavande… La veille. Car ce matin-là, quand elle avait accepté de venir lui parler, elle avait bien évidemment autre chose en tête…

À la minute où ils avaient été seuls, elle l'avait emmené vers la salle sur demande où elle lui avait sauté dessus.

– Mais enfin Brown, que fais-tu? Demanda le Serpentard.

– Appelle-moi Lavande, comme hier soir…

– Que veux-tu dire?

Elle lui avait alors raconté toute l'histoire. Avant de lui sauté dessus à nouveau.

– Mais Lavande, demanda Goyle, pourquoi moi, alors que tu sors encore avec Harry?

– Mon cher Gregory, saches que Harry est très loin de me satisfaire. En fait, ne lui dis rien mais… Il est nul, tu vois? Et toi tu es une espèce de dieu du lit, c'est incroyable!

C'était ce qui s'était passé.

Maintenant, il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. C'est pourquoi il rentra de plein fouet dans un jeune première année de Pousouffle qui venait à sa rencontre.

– Hé, le… ha ha ha!

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, le jeune?

– Ça va, le poulet?

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

– Voyons, tu es un grand de sixième, toi, n'aie pas honte de tes actes, le petit poulet!

– De quoi tu parles? Tu le dis ou je t'assomme!

– Hé! Relaxe… Je vais tout te dire, mais frappe pas, j'ai rien fais, moi, tu t'es chargé de tout le travail pour te rendre ridicule…

– Allez, j'ai pas toute la journée!

– D'accord, d'accordça vient… ça vient…


	6. Dénudes toi pour mois

**Yo! Merci pour les deux reviews... Si on pouvait, on vous frencherait (embrasserait passionnément) mais bon... Gardons nos pulsions pour nous! Non sérieux merci et on espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre qu'on en a eu pour l'écrire...**

**Toppy et Cocci ( Toppy?_ TOPPY?_ Pourquoi pas Raoul un coup parties!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 - Dénudes-toi pour moi(s)...**

Goyle avait plaqué le jeune Poufsouffle de toutes ses forces contre le mur, malgré ça, sa frustration ne s'était toujours pas envolée. Le jeune homme tournait autour du pot depuis près de ¼ d'heure. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par ce jeune de quoi, 2eme année?

– Maintenant mon petit bonhomme, tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu sais si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait des saucisses faites avec des restants de ton estomac pour le souper de tes petits condisciples. C'est clair?

Le jeune garçon avait perdu tout sourire arrogant. Il semblait tellement terrifié que même son ton de voix étais devenu plus aigu. Des petits cris de souris surgissaient du fond de sa gorge comme s'il était en pleine crise d'angoisse.

– D'accord! Mais s'il te plait dépose-moi sur le sol…

Goyle le fit mais tenait toujours une forte pression sur le jeune homme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

– Maintenant, explique-moi tout ce que tu voulais dire par poulet!

– D'accord, calme toi… c'est juste que ma sœur plus âgée a acheté un calendrier : _Les sexy poudlariens. _Et quand il m'a montré ta photo avec le poulet, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle et de t'agacer avec ta photo.

– _Les sexy poudlariens?_ C'est quoi ça?

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce calendrier? C'est un projet étudiant de fille pour avoir des fonds pour faire venir des bands de musique cette année. C'est tout nouveau! Enfin bref si tu veux plus de renseignements, parle avec une fille ou va te renseigner auprès de Colin Crivey. C'est lui le photographe. C'est beau? Je peux partir?

– D'accord! Mais avant je veux savoir quel genre de photo c'est et qu'est ce que je fais avec le poulet.

Le serpentard avait beau être gros et costaud il pouvait encore courir pour se rendre au local de développement magique. Avec de la chance, le petit gryffondor qui lui avait fait ça serait encore la.

Et comme de fait, le petit Colin y était à regarder un genre de magazine. Plus Goyle s'approchait plus le garçon sur la couverture lui rappelait quelqu'un… Plusieurs centaine de jurons après, Goyle dû enfin admettre que le garçon sur le calendrier était bien Crabbe habiller en lycra de la tête au pied. Aucun détail n'échappa à son ami, surtout pas le fouet de cuir accroché sur ses hanches.

Goyle du se ressaisir car s'il avait écouté son cœur, il aurait tué ce petit connard de gryffondor. Pour une fois, il essaya d'y aller gentiment, en abordant le jeune homme poliment :

– Je peux savoir que fait ma photo dans ton torchon de calendrier!

– Bonjour à toi aussi, mon beau.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, petit gryffondor merdique! Comment tu as eu cette photo… comment et où tu l'as prise?

– Je me doutais hier que tu ne t'en rappellerais pas. Bon, assois-toiça risque d'être assez long.

Goyle écouta pour la première fois de sa vie un enfant plus jeune que lui. Que pouvait t'il faire d'autre? Il devait savoir.

– Bon, ce matin, très très tôt, je me suis levé pour finir le calendrier. Je devais faire la mise en page et sortir l'édition. C'était mon devoir. Et deux petites de 2eme année m'avaient déjà promis une récompense si je les aidais. Bref j'étais dans la salle de développement magique quand soudain toi et Crabbe avez fait irruption. Bon à part le fait que vous chantiez du _taste-like-chicken, _vous ne me dérangiez pas. Vous m'avez même réveillé, surtout quand j'ai réalisé que vous étiez nus. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant ri. Après 45 minutes de travail acharné, j'avais fini le calendrier. Mais, oh malheur, il me manquait trois mois. J'étais tellement fâché que j'ai poussé tout les trucs qui étaient sur mon bureau et je me suis effondré. Dès que je t'ai expliqué la situation, tu as bien voulu faire le modèle. Après que tu aie convaincu Crabbe de participer aussi, j'ai pris vos photos. Voilà !

– Mais mon dieu ! Un poulet … comment as-tu pu …UN POULET!

– Je sais bien... mais le thème étais Noël. Et puis de toute façon …avec quoi tu voulais que je cache ta nudité? Avec Crabbe déguisé en père noël? Non. C'était la seule solution… et la meilleure. Bon de toute façon tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te saouler et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Bon après quelques photos, toi et Crabbe vous êtes partis en chantant des cantiques de Noël. Voilà. Mais selon les rumeurs, une certaine Cho vous aurait vu avant moi. Tu devrais peutêtre aller te renseigner.

Goyle, perdu dans une idée de meurtre, marmonna un genre de remerciement puis parti à la recherche de cette fameuse Cho.


	7. On a toujours besoin de plus petit que s...

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de notre histoire. C'est vrai qu'elle est courte, mais bon... Topcerise et moi (vous devinez donc que c'est coccinellealbinos qui écrit, hein, vous êtes trop forts...) on est en discussion pour une nouvelle fiction à deux, donc avis aux interressés. J'invite aussi ceux qui ne pourront pas attendre à visiter nos profils respectifs (ben quoi faut bien se faire un peu de pub!)**

**Donc merci pour les quelques 10-12 reviews qu'on a reçues. Comme on dit, ce qui compte, c'est la qualité, pas la quantité! Concentrons-nous là-dessus...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 – On a toujours besoin de plus petit que soi**

Calculant approximativement le temps qu'il avait passé tout nu, Goyle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque. Il ne connaissait pas cette Cho, alors à quoi bon continuer de la chercher en vain?

Seul, il alla s'asseoir à une petite table et fit semblant de lire des bandes dessinées. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ces trucs là, non? Tout ça pour dire qu'il vit entrer le professeur McGonagall.

Étonnamment, elle… Non, plus rien maintenant n'était étonnant. Malheureusement, donc, elle entra et se dirigea vers Goyle.

– Vous saurez, mon cher Goyle, que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce que vous avez fait. Je crois que vous savez que de tels actes risquent de vous faire renvoyer de l'école.

– Mais enfin professeur, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait!

– Ne jouez pas cette carte, mon cher. Même Rogue a admis que vous deviez être renvoyé. Suivez-moi.

Penaud et confus, Goyle suivit silencieusement McGonagall jusque dans son bureau. Arrivés, elle le fit asseoir dans un siège devant son bureau de bois et fouilla dans un tiroir de celui-ci.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle s'approcha et l'étouffa presque avec ce qui lui sembla être un grand morceau de coton beige. Aveuglé et étourdi par le manque d'air, il dût mordre dans le tissu pour qu'elle relâche son emprise. Mais elle le gardait toujours plaqué contre le visage du jeune garçon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? Hein? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST? Hurla McGonagall dont les yeux parcouru de veines rouges exprimaient une telle fureur que Goyle ne savait pas s'il devait ou non répondre.

– Heu… se lança-t-il, toujours le tissu en bouche et dans les yeux. Ch'est du tichu, cha ch'est chûr… On dirait des bobettes…

– Oui, Gregory, des bobettes. MES bobettes! Que faisaient mes sous-vêtements dans la volière, mr. Goyle?

– J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il.

– C'est bien évident.

McGonagall semblait s'être un peu calmée. Elle avait relâché toute pression sur le visage du pauvre Goyle et avait baissé le ton de sa voix.

– Comment… comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que c'était moi? demanda Goyle après quelque secondes.

– Une Serdaigle, Cho Chang, vous a vu lors du coup. Elle est considérée comme complice puisqu'elle ne vous pas empêché d'enfreindre les règles. Elle sera renvoyée aussi, comptez là-dessus.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux-deux.

– Je… commença timidement Goyle, je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû abuser de l'alcool. J'ai perdu la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très brillant mais je réalise aujourd'hui que mieux valait une tête vide que pas de tête du tout.

McGonagall retira ses lunettes et fixa Goyle dans les yeux. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi de lui-même, de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-il sincère, après tout. Pourquoi en avait-elle fait tout un plat? Il était trop tard, maintenant. Rogue était au courant, la sentence devait être appliquée. Trop tard pour le pardon.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

– Je le suis aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Elle offrit de l'accompagner au train spécial qui les raccompagnerait chez-eux, lui et la serdaigle. Une fois sur le quai, elle lui tendit une grande enveloppe.

– C'est un jeune Gryffondor qui voulait qu'on vous remette ça.

– Merci, professeur.

Il monta dans le train, découragé par son avenir désormais gâché, gâché par une soirée. Sur le quai, la jeune serdaigle discutait avec McGonagall. Le train ne partirait pas avant 10 minutes.

Sur la grande enveloppe qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir était inscrit un nom, probablement celui du gryffondor en question, Collin Crivey. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une sorte d'album de photos, mince mais large. Sur la couverture, il était écrit : Quand on croit que tout est perdu.

Il tourna la page. Sous chaque photo, il y avait un commentaire écrit à la main.

Sous la première, il était écrit : Hier soir, tu as perdu un ami. L'image étant celle de Draco jetant un sort à la bieraubeurre. Sous la deuxième, on avait inscrit : Hier soir, tu as perdu ta dignité. La photo le montrant en train de roter au visage de la copine de son ami. Sous la troisième était ce commentaire : Hier soir, tu as perdu la face. C'était quand il avait perdu aux échecs.

Sous la quatrième, encore un message : Hier soir, tu as perdu le contrôle. Les images de Lavande et du lac se succédèrent jusqu'au cinquième message : Hier soir, tu as perdu ton orgueil, l'image le montrant tel que dans _les sexy poudlariens._

Il continua de tourner les pages, regrettant encore plus chcune de ses actions. Puis, il tomba sur le dernier commentaire. Celui-ci faisait toute la page :

« Mais durant tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais perdu le plus important; ton alibi. »

Ensuite se succédaient des photos de Cho elle-même donnant un cachet de drogue à Goyle, des photos de cette même élève prenant du polinectar, se changeant en Goyle. Des images de Cho accomplissant toutes les choses dont Goyle avait été accusé. Une photo où elle était dans les gradins en criant. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une bulle se dessinait et on pouvait y lire : Griffondor doit gagner, ou vous le paierez, sales serpentard.

Puis, la photo la plus importante : Le vrai Goyle, devant l'horloge de l'écoleà minuit précis, complètement sous l'effet de la drogue de Cho, dans les bras d'un garçon inconnu. Collin Crivey.

Goyle sortit du train à une vitesse folle. McGonagall dû bien admettre que Goyle avait raison et alla vite chercher le jeune Collin. On trouva Cho Chang seule coupable et Goyle put rester à l'école.

Une chose pourtant clochait dans cette histoire : Comment et pourquoi Crivey s'était-il trouvé dans la salle commune des serpentard et comment avait-il pu être au même moment à deux endroits en même temps?

Cela, cependant, serait une toute autre histoire…


End file.
